ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shock
A supersoldier made by the now defunct interdimensional terrorist organisation SHOCKS. History Super Hero Taisen! He was created by SHOCKS to kill the Kamen Riders. However, before SHOCKS started their plans, he was left to wander around on his own, leading him to see humans' lives, and envied them. When SHOCKS was about to start with their plans he went to the Double Riders, Kamen Riders 1 and 2, to seek their help. After betraying SHOCKS and helping the Riders, he disappeared... Ultra Hero Taisen Spinoff Due to an anomaly, most of the Ultras were wiped out and the Mass of Anathium was almost completely summoned. He stopped time and used the power of 3 great Ultras to stop the time of the entire universe and prevent the Mass of Anathium from fully awakening, though a few individuals were not affected. He fused the cards of Shock, Shocking and Shocked to transform into the super powerful Shockinged, but was killed by the combined efforts of Gi'n '''M'ann 'Mic'hael 'K'olbet/Ultraman Gimmick and the other Ultras. Appearance His appearance is almost identical to Ultraman Gimmick's Shocker form. Transformation He wears his belt and puts in the Shock card, and transforms. Equipment *Shock Belt: His belt is a modified Gimmick Belt S, the ones made by Shyokka, but can use Gimmick Cards. It is also used to activate his finishers. He also stole Shocking and Shocked's belts. *Shock Gimikalizer: Basically a Gimikalizer, just like the ones Gimikals use. It's also a communicator and a tracker. After SHOCK disbanded, its use ended. *Gimmick Cards: He has a Gimmick Card used to transform. He also stole Shocking and Shocked's cards. **Shock: His own Gimmick Card. Allows him to transform. **Shocking: His brother's Gimmick Card. Allows him to transform into Shocking. **Shocked: His brother's Gimmick Card. Allows him to transform into Shocked. **Shocks: Allows him to summon the Interdimensional Terror, Shocks. **Gimmick Weapon Cards: Standard Shyokka Gimmickroid Soldier cards that allow him to conjure weapons for battle. **Time: Stolen from Ultraman Gimmick. **Giganto: Stolen from Ultraman Gimmick. **Prison: Stolen from Ultraman Gimmick. **Plot Hole: Stolen from Ultraman Gimmick. *Gimmick Card Holder: A holder for Gimmick Cards. *Shock Bike: A bike from SHOCKS. It's very fast. *Shock Sword-Rifle: A sword that can turn into a gun and vice versa. *Dark Ring: Somehow, he found a Dark Ring. It can somehow scan the Gimmick Cards. Abilities *Shock Gimmick Kick: A variety of powerful kick attacks. *Shock Gimmick Punch: A variety of powerful punch attacks. *Shock Gimmick Chop: A variety of powerful chop attacks. *Shock Gimmick Slash: A powerful slashing attack using the Shock Sword-Rifle. *Shock Gimmick Shoot: A powerful shooting attack using the Shock Sword-Rifle. *Dimension Hopping: He got this ability because of Decade. Onore Decade! Profile *Human Form: He just looks human. *Transformation Item: Shock Belt, Gimmick Card(s) *Time Limit: - *Height: 2 meters *Weight: 100 kg *Homeworld: Earth *Jump Height: 10 m *Running Speed: 100 km/h *Strength: 20 tons Forms - Shockinged= Shokinged A fusion of himself, Shocking and Shocked. It's simply 3 times as powerful as their normal forms. He has the same appearance as his normal form but is evenly coloured black, red and blue in random patches throughout his body. - SHOCKINGEDS= SHOKINGEDS A fusion of himself, Shocking, Shocked, and the beast Shocks. A gargantuan centaurian form capable of decimation. }} Category:Other Heroes Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan characters Category:Not Really Evil